


Again

by Calvatron



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, The Burning Maze (Trials of Apollo) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-02 00:25:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17877647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calvatron/pseuds/Calvatron
Summary: Thalia receives some bad news.





	Again

Thalia Grace had lost her baby brother before. Somewhere in her mind, she thought maybe it should hurt less this time.

But it didn’t.

Electricity crackled around her as she fell to her knees. Tears streamed down her cheeks. _It’s not fair_ , she thought. _He deserved so much more_. She could hear Apollo, or Lester, or whatever the hell his name was now, trying to offer his condolences, his apologies, but she wanted none of it. Her brother… the brother she had just gotten back after so many years of lost time… Her sweet, caring brother… he was gone. Forever. Because of _him_.

She slowly rose to her feet, her stance unsteady. She brought her gaze up to meet the former god’s. In his eyes she could see sorrow, regret, pain. She didn’t care. How could this god know, have any idea what this was like?

“You used him. Just like you gods always do,” she said, her voice cold.

Apollo opened his mouth to protest, but the words seemed to die in his throat. He nodded.

“I’m sorry,” he said eventually. His voice was soft and hoarse, almost inaudible. His shoulders sagged, and tears gathered at the corners of his eyes. “I wish… it should have been me.  I wanted it to be me.”

Thalia looked at him like he was something she might scrape off her boot. “When you get your godhood back, I hope it was worth it. I hope you remember him. I hope you spend the rest of eternity blaming yourself for this. Because however much you might feel sorry, or hate yourself for it,” she said, stepping closer to him with every word, “It’s not enough. And it never will be.” She punctuated her statement by shoving him, a small jolt of electricity burning through Apollo’s shirt.

She stood there a moment, glaring at him. The air around her quivered and crackled with electricity. Eventually, her shoulders sagged. She turned and walked away, her steps uneven and plodding.

Her brother was gone. Forever. And turning Apollo into a scorch mark wouldn’t bring him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey again, Sorry for that, just something that occurred to me after catching up on TOA. I hope you enjoyed it, and if you did, please consider leaving a kudos and a comment, or just a comment if there's something you think I could improve on. Anyway, thanks for reading!
> 
> (I changed the title on this cause I thought the first one I gave it didn’t really work)


End file.
